choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tevan Drammir
Tevan Drammir, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is the son and heir of King Amanth Drammir of Fydoria. After King Amanth is killed, he becomes King of Fydoria and is also one of Kenna's love interests if you saved him in Book 1. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Tevan has brown eyes, black hair slicked upwards, and a cleft chin. He wears a violet robe and cape with gold accents, and sports a golden amulet held by a gold chain around his neck. Personality Tevan is good natured, charming, and poetic, and seems to be a bit of a flirt. He is very grateful, constantly bringing up Kenna's act of rescuing him; as well as humble, labeling himself as her servant even when he became King of Fydoria. He is the first character to pledge soldiers to Kenna's cause, pledging 200 of Fydoria's finest soldiers. As with Fydorians, he values grace and physical beauty above all else. In most of his dialogue, he would poetically mention beauty over war discussion; his first message to Kenna during her exile had little relevant update about the war, but included a sketch of an alternate hairstyle for her. He is quite vain, as he comments on his looks and his clothes without reserve. Even during battle, Tevan likes to take things casually, as he suggested a relaxed conversation with Kenna on personal topics. However, despite his finesse, upon becoming King he became more brutal in battle, as Kenna was surprised to see him grab a Nevrakis soldier's head and twist his neck without hesitation. Although materialistic, Tevan is nonetheless faithful in his training; during Raydan's visit to Fydoria he notices Tevan's calloused hands, effects from practicing with the sword. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage (Determinate) * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes (Determinant) Relationships Kenna Rys Tevan is quite respectful towards Kenna, and even behaves most obsequiously towards her after she saves him. He is brutally honest with his affections and even excessive in his admiration of her; in almost every conversation he had with Kenna, he would constantly bring up her positive traits, beauty always included. At the final chapters of Book 3, the player can choose to wed them, therefore making him King of Stormholt and Fydoria. Aurynn Amanth Tevan is Aurynn's twin brother. He highly values her, giving her the position of his most trusted advisor. When Azura threatened Tevan to bow down to her lest she let Jorrin harm Aurynn, Tevan immediately complied to save his sister. Gallery Message Orb.jpg|Tevan's Message Orb Trivia * In Book 3, Chapter 5, Diavalos mentioned during the dinner party that Zenobia Nevrakis had designs on Tevan when she was younger. * Although Tevan's romance is less fleshed out than other characters (likely due to him being a premium choice), he can still be married at the very end. * If alive, Tevan would bring with him 1000 of Fydoria's strongest soldiers to help Kenna retake Stormholt. This number however is neither counted to the Army Score (+20) nor added to Kenna's total number of soldiers, the maximum of which is 4,250 (which contains the 200 Fydorians he pledged to her). ** Another inconsistency is that in Book 1, Chapter 7, Gabriel mentioned that Kenna has 3000 soldiers: 1000 former Stormholt soldiers and 2000 mercenaries. However, in the above-mentioned tally, the soldiers and mercenaries are counted as one: just 2000 troops. * During Kenna's siege on Stormholt, Tevan mentioned that he had a very handsome suitor, signifying that he may be bisexual. * Frequently, Tevan is referred to as "Prince Tevan" on his nameplate, even after he ascends as King of Fydoria. * In The Royal Masquerade, Chapter 10, if Your Character (The Royal Masquerade), King/Queen-Regent, and Crown Shield go to town to search for the scared animals after the fires, Crown Shield mentions that the emu is in Tevan's square. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Parents